The Fishbowl Part 6  Dreams and Discussions
by red-jacobson
Summary: The Aftermath of the Dreams - Adults Only, standard warnings for the series.


Monday Morning, Five A.M., Immediately after 'In the Still of the Night'

"We have to talk."

After the three of them looked at each other in surprise; Faith shook her head, trying to

clear the sleep fog from her brain. "Did you guys just have a really freaky dream?"

Seeing Cordy's nod matching his own, Xander said, "I think I need to get some coffee

first. Do you two want some?" At their nods, he got up and went down to the kitchen,

where, to his relief, he found that Dennis had already started the coffee maker. "Thanks

Dennis, you're a life saver." Filling three mugs, he carried them back up to the bedroom,

where Cordy and Faith were sitting up in bed, and handed them each a mug.

"Thanks, Xan, after that dream I need caffeine! It freaked me out wicked bad!"

"What was your dream Faith?" Cordy asked, putting her arm around her.

"I was talking to Allan Finch, you remember, the Deputy Mayor back in Sunny D? Well,

we were standing in the alley by the warehouse, where he died, where I killed him, and

he was talking to me. He was lecturing me, telling me that this is new, and it feels

wonderful to be loved – but not to rush into this. He then said that every time I'd gotten

into trouble, it was because I didn't stop to think. And he used himself as an example,

saying that if I'd taken a second to think instead of reacting, I would have known he was

human. By this point, I couldn't even respond, and I was actually crying, wanting to say

something, anything to him. But then, he did something weird, he pulled out his snot rag,

and wiped my eyes with it. And said that he didn't really blame me for his death, that he

had known that working against the mayor would kill him, and at least his death was

quick, unlike some that the mayor had taken."

Looking up and seeing the concern on her lovers' faces, Faith shook her head and tried to

smile, "Don't worry, it gets a bit better. Allen then told me that he was actually passing a

message along from the Powers That Be, and he just wanted to add his two cents. He

said that the three of us have some sort of destiny helping Angel, but we have to be tight

to do it. And if we rush into the lifestyle change without being ready for it, it could tear

us apart, and we wouldn't be able to help Angel when he needs us the most."

Xander said "Sounds a lot like my dream, although the Powers used Jesse to talk to me."

"Who's Jesse? I don't remember him."

"He was Willow's and my best friend, and Cordy's annoyance, until our sophomore year

when he got vamped. I ended up dusting him accidentally. I had nightmares about that for

years. Anyway, he told me basically the same thing. Although we were all getting off on

the Dom/sub thing, that if we went too fast without building a strong relationship

between us, like Cordy and I already have. That we would hurt each other badly, and

wouldn't be any use to Angel when the time came. It was funny; I was sure that the

Powers were just using Jesse's form to talk to me, but, at the end, he slapped me on the

back and congratulated me on marrying you. I guess some crushes never go away, huh?

How about you, babe, what was your dream?"

Taking a sip of her coffee, Cordy said, "Seems to be a common thread here. I had a

meeting with Doyle. He told me basically the same things your visitors told you.

Although he spent a little time defending the Powers that Be. He had to; I was really

laying into him about them. He told me that the Powers are concerned about us, but that

there are limits to how much they can actually act on this plane. He flat out said that

there was a war going on, and the conflict between the Powers and Wolfram and Hart's

Senior Partners were just one front of that war. He also told me that he knew the Scourge

would kill him, but it was the only way he could atone for what he had done. He also said

that he still cares for Faith and I, and wants us to be happy. You know, it's a horrible

thing to say, but if you think about it Faith, it was Doyle's dying that got us together that

first time. If we hadn't been so torn up about it, we wouldn't have gotten drunk, and I

wouldn't have seduced you. Who knew that a desperate need for comfort would lead to

this?"

"You're right, C, who knew?" Faith set her coffee mug down on the nightstand and

looked at both of them. "Well, it doesn't get more clear-cut than this. We slow down on

the D/s and wait until we're tight, it's all good. Otherwise, Heartbreak Hotel! Is that

how it seems to you? Now, I've never been one for following directions, but this time,

I'm willing to. Honestly, I've been hurt enough, and I know you wouldn't want to hurt

me, but if we don't make our relationship more than sex, it could happen. Don't get me

wrong, I definitely love the sex part, but the Powers are right on this, we need more to

make this work."

"I think you're right Faith. Getting together for fun is one thing, and we know the three

of us are compatible in bed, but you need to be as close to us as Cordy and I are to each

other and us to you. Also, I was having doubts about being 'Master', I'm afraid I'll do

something wrong, and make a mess of things." Turning to his wife, Xander asked, "How

about you Cordy, what do you think?"

"I guess it's unanimous. We table the D/s lifestyle for a while, and work on building a

relationship first. This, as Xander and I know from experience, is tough enough. I have

to say though; I hope we can still role-play once in a while. That was fun!"

At her comment, Xander and Faith both broke up laughing, and the tension drained from

the room.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, the three went down to breakfast, although Xander

was grumbling because it was his morning to cook.

Sitting back after finishing her second cup of coffee, Faith said, "Just so we're all clear

on this, I definitely have strong feelings for both of you, and want to be part of your

family, but I also think we all could use some time to think about how it would work,

don't you agree? I mean, there'll be times when it won't be the three of us together.

There may be times when Cordy and I are in the mood for some hot girl on girl action,

and you wouldn't be there. Or no comma when you and Cordy want time to yourselves,

or, Cordy, if Xander and I decide to get together for a quickie, we have to think about

how we would react."

"You've got a point, Faith," Cordy said with a nod, "But personally, as long as we're

honest about it, and let the third person know they aren't being excluded, we should be

able to handle it. What do you think Xan?"

"Well, I don't know, if I knew you two were up to some 'hot girl on girl action' I'd hope

you'd give me enough notice to get the cameras set up." At which point, he had to duck

to avoid the barrage of rolled up napkins that were thrown at him.

"Seriously, I think honesty is the key. As long as we keep that in mind, we should be

okay. On another subject, Faith, you said something yesterday about changing your

name, is that still something you want to do right away?"

After a moment's thought, Faith said, "Let's hold off on that for a while. When we're all

ready for me to be a part of the marriage, then we can do the change. Although it

wouldn't hurt to talk to Lilah and find out what's required."

"Okay, if you want, I'll talk to her today when you go to work. You know, I never

would've figured Lilah for the type to join the white hats. Lindsey I could understand, he

still had a bit of a conscience, but Lilah always came off as pure evil heartless bitch. Did

you two ever find out what that was all about?"

"Nah, the only ones who know are her and Angel, and you know Fang ain't talking!"

Faith said.

"It all seemed to start when Darla and Dru had their wine-cellar buffet. I guess staring

into death apparently got her thinking, and not too long after that, she showed up one

night and walked into Angel's office and shut the door. It was hours later when she left,

and I could tell she'd been crying. No matter how much work you do, when you cry,

your makeup shows it! Anyway, a few days later, she shows up with a carton of

computer discs. I'm not sure what was on those discs, but W&H weren't at all happy we

had them. If Wesley hadn't managed to get word to the Watchers Council so they could

protect them, I don't want to think about what could've happened."

"Yeah, C, as much as I hated those tweed wearing bastards, they did come through for us

that time. I don't know what kind of mojo they were working, but it scared the local

W&H boys right off. I mean, that Park guy, I think he wet his pants right there in the

lobby! And, based on what the dreams were saying, it looks like the Powers are

balancing out the Senior Partners on that level."

"It sure looks that way. Anyway, not too long after that, Angel and Faith dusted Darla

and Dru. Lilah moved into the hotel right after that. What do you think Faith, have they

gotten together yet?"

"Don't think so, but they will soon. Ever since Angel found out his soul was permanent,

I've been waiting for somebody to give him a happy. It looks like Lilah may be the one!

If nothing else, they can sit and brood together, which I'm sure is a big turn-on for him."

"Well, speaking of your employer, it's about time for you two to get to work. Do you

want to drive, Cordy or ride in with me?"

"Why don't we ride in together? What do you have going on today?"

"I've got to go out to a couple of the job sites, and see a prospective client. It's a big job

and I'd really like to get it. It's rebuilding a hotel on the highway and it would let me

hire a bunch of more workers."

"I'm sure you'll get it Xan! Your company has a great reputation in town, especially

after you did that work at City Hall."

"You're right, but I still want to make sure that I do everything I can to swing this deal.

Anyway, let's get going. Traffic will be a bitch going into the city."

Xander parked his SUV at the front of the Hyperion. Taking Cordy and Faith by the

hand, they walked into the lobby. Wesley was sitting at the front desk and seeing them,

raised an eyebrow at the closeness evident between the three. Angel, who was leaning

against a cabinet drinking from a mug, saw them and smiled. "Wesley, mark today on the

calendar. Faith and Cordelia are both on time! And they're both smiling, too!"

Faith laughed and said, "Morning Fang! If you'd had a weekend like we did, you'd be

smiling too!"

Cordy chimed in with, "Even though he can get happy now, I seriously doubt he could

handle a weekend like ours, lover!"

Hearing the last word, Angel dropped his mug in surprise and Wesley, after glancing at

the two of them and Xander's smile, got a glazed look in his eyes and a faint smile on his

face.

"Now ladies," Xander interjected, smiling, before the situation got out of hand, "Don't

embarrass your boss. He can't help it if he doesn't know how to have fun."

"Alright now, you three, I get the picture. I don't want, or for that matter need, any

details." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a woman's voice floating down

the stairs.

"Maybe you don't, Angel, but I sure do!" Fred came rushing down the stairs, followed

by Gunn. She ran to Faith and Cordy and pulled them over to the far corner for some

'girl talk'.

Xander just stood there watching with a bemused smile on his face. Turning to Fred's

lover he asked, "Charles, how do you keep up with her?"

"Usually, I don't try. I just follow along and we catch up eventually. It works for us."

"That's what matters, isn't it?" Xander replied, before turning to Angel. "So, Angel, Wes,

how's the wonderful world of Angel Investigations this morning?"

"We're doing fine, Xander. Business is booming. So, what brings you in this morning?"

Angel responded.

"Well, I've got some really great news that I wanted to share. Plus, I've got business in

the city today. The news first, just in case Cordy didn't tell you already. Do you

remember the book I was writing?" At Angel's nod, Xander continued with a huge grin.

"Well, I sold it! It'll be published later this year, and I've got a signed contract for at

least two more books. If they sell well, I'll be able to complete the series."

At Wesley and Gunn's confused looks, Xander explained. "You see, I've written a

fictionalized version of the events in Sunnydale from the time Buffy arrived to the battle

that closed the Hellmouth last year. Each book covers about a year, so it'll take seven

books to tell the whole story. I'll need to sit down with you later Wesley, to go over legal

issues, since you played a part in the third year."

Hearing that, Wesley groaned, "Oh Lord! You're going to include me? I was an

absolute twit when I first arrived!"

"Don't worry too much about it, Wes," Xander replied. "The names are all changed and

the only people who'll know it's you were there already. Also, I'll need to talk to Lilah

when she gets up."

"Actually," Angel said with a happy grin, "she's already up. She should be down in a

few minutes. We woke up a while ago."

"Oh? Oh! Well, I guess that explains your good mood this morning – you had an

interesting weekend too, I assume." Xander said with a matching grin.

"Not quite as interesting as yours, I'm sure, but I've got nothing to brood about."

"Good," Xander said, the smile gone from his face. "And I mean that sincerely. It's

about time you had some happiness in your unlife! You've brooded too damn long!" The

conversation was interrupted by the sound of Fred's delighted laughter and her voice

carrying across the lobby.

"You're kidding – he made you ask permission to cum? That's wild!"

Gunn, Wesley and Angel turned to look at Xander, questions on their faces. "What? We

were playing a game this weekend. Is there a problem?"

Angel and Wesley just smirked and shook their heads, while Gunn let out a low whistle.

"Both of them? Damn! I'm impressed!"

Blushing slightly, Xander said, "Thanks, but it's about more than just the kink. We've

gotten very close to Faith over the last few months, and we are working on making it

something more. Oh, by the way, have you heard the latest from Sunnydale?"

Grateful for a change in topic, Angel replied, "No, I haven't heard anything lately. Guess

it's been quiet."

"It has been, at least on the big bad front. On the other hand, there are lots of things

happening. To start with, Giles and Jenny are expecting again. The doctor says it'll be a

boy this time."

"Well! That's excellent news! I'll have to give them a call and congratulate them."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to hear from you, Wesley."

"How's everybody else, Xander?"

"Everybody else is doing really well. I don't know if you had heard but Buffy and

Willow finally realized that they'd been in love for years and got together a few months

ago. Tara and Dawn are very happy together and, here's the one that shocked me the

most— Spike and Joyce are together now! How that happened, I don't even want to

know! Anyway, ever since we closed the Hellmouth, Sunnydale has become a rather

nice place. In fact, I heard that this year's graduating class at Sunnydale High only had

one fatality this year and that was a car accident. Quite a change from the old days, isn't

it?"

Before anyone could respond, Angel turned towards the staircase smiling and everyone

saw Lilah coming down the stairs. Instead of her typical tailored office suits, she was

casually dressed in jeans and one of Angel's silk shirts. Walking up to Angel, she kissed

him 'good morning' and greeted the others.

After she did, Xander spoke up. "Good morning, Lilah! I know it's early but I need to

get your expertise once you get some coffee." "Sure, let me get set up and you can fill

me in on the problem." She replied with a brisk nod.

"Actually, there isn't any problem. I just needed some information." Walking over to her

desk, Lilah filled her coffee mug and they sat down.

"So, what do you need my advice on?"

"What is needed to do a legal name change? Faith is interested in changing her name

eventually. She asked , and Cordelia and I agreed, that she could call herself Faith Harris

when she joins Cordy and I."

"A group marriage?"

"Basically."

"The name change portion isn't a problem, since there's no intent to defraud anyone.

There are other steps you can take to protect yourselves legally in case one of you is hurt

and needs things done. "

Xander shook his head ruefully, "Truthfully, we hadn't really thought about that part of

it. We just asked Faith to join us this weekend. We're still working on building the

relationship, so it'll be a while before we make any final move."

Lilah nodded in understanding. "Well to start – the three of you need to set up power of

attorneys, and change your wills, so that you can each act when needed. In the meantime,

I'll get the name change paperwork started and Faith can sign it later. And, by the way,

congratulations on the book, I'm looking forward to reading it."

"I'll make sure to get you an autographed copy. Let me know what the other attorneys

charge for consultation, and I'll get a check ready, ok?" With that, Xander extracted

Faith and Cordy from Fred's clutches and went up to Faith's room.

"Okay, I've asked Lilah to get started on the name change paperwork. That way, you can

sign it when you're ready Faith. Also, she made some suggestions that we can talk about

when the time comes."

"Sounds good to me Xander. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get set up for the day."

Cordy said as she started to leave. Before she got out the door, Faith called her back in.

"You know, C, you and I have broken in my bed, but Xander hasn't had a chance yet.

Do you mind if I borrow him for a while?"

"Damn Faith!" Cordy laughed, "I don't think it's slaying that gets you horny! I think

waking up does that! I don't mind, if Xander doesn't."

During the girls' conversation, Xander had been looking around the room and trying to

suppress a smile at their antics. Seeing something on the floor, he turned to Cordy and

said, "I don't mind, as long as you close the door behind you. I'm not interested in

giving the rest of the crew a thrill."

As Faith shut the door and turned back to him, she saw that he was dangling a pair of

handcuffs from one finger. "Do you have the keys Faith?"

Smiling with anticipation as she saw the look in his eyes she said "Of course, they're in

my trunk."

"Good, get them out. It looks like that bed of yours is going to really get broken in."

"Now that's exactly what I had in mind!"

After retrieving the keys and making sure they worked, Xander walked over to Faith.

Stepping behind her, he put his arms around her and then started nuzzling her neck. Faith

relaxed her body back against him, feeling his arousal through their clothes.

As Xander ran his tongue up the back of her neck and behind her ear, he whispered, "I

think you are slightly overdressed, don't you?" At Faith's nod, "why don't you start by

getting rid of those clothes?" It took less than a minute for Faith to be standing before

him stark naked. As he watched with appreciation, Xander could already see moisture

forming at her lower lips, and he could tell by her breathing that she was already very

turned on. Walking over to the bed, Xander stripped off his own clothing and lay down

on his back.

"Faith, why don't you come up and sit on my face, you look so delicious standing there,

and I want to have a taste." She rushed to obey, kneeling over his face, facing the wall so

she could grab onto the headboard. When she was in position, Xander put his hands on

her hips and lowered her down so that his tongue could reach her center. Starting out

slowly, he licked up the juices that were already there, enjoying the taste while realizing

that she had a completely different taste than Cordy. As Faith started getting wetter and

moving around trying to get Xander's tongue inside her, he sped up his movements,

making his tongue into a point and fucking her with it. He made sure to swipe her clit

with each thrust. Soon Faith was crying out her pleasure and falling over the edge into

orgasm.

As Faith calmed down, Xander slid out from under her, and moved until she was on her

back under him. Reaching for the handcuffs, he cuffed one wrist, and then slid the links

between the bars of her headboard before securing her other hand to the cuff.

Faith smiled up at him and said, "I knew those cuffs would come in handy sometime!"

"Why do you think I made such a production when I found them? I knew I would have

to tie you to this bed at least once. Now, you've had yours, it's time for me to get mine!"

So saying, Xander slid down between her thighs, and placing her legs over his shoulders,

plunged in.

The sight of Faith's hair, streaked with sweat, spread out across her pillow, and her

breasts pulled up because of the position of her arms, struck Xander as one of the most

erotic sights he had seen in a long time. Leaning down, he kissed Faith, claiming her

mouth as he pounded into her. Soon Faith was pushing back as much as she could,

meeting him thrust for thrust. Xander could tell that he was about to cum, so he sped up

and moved his hand down until he could rub his thumb on Faith's clit. It only took a

little pressure to trigger Faith's second orgasm, and as she clenched around him, Xander

let go as well. After Xander unlocked her, Faith wrapped her arms around him and

snuggled close. They both spent a few minutes relaxing in the afterglow before getting

out of the bed.

As Xander got dressed, Faith grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Xander stuck

his head into the room and told her he would see her tomorrow.

As Xander walked back into the lobby, he walked up to Cordy and took her hand. "Hey

babe, since we have the night to ourselves, would you like to go on a date?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she replied "A date? Don't they usually happen before the

wedding?"

"Usually," Xander answered, "and people stop after they marry – which may be why

there are so many divorces. They lose the romance! That's why I would like to take you

out on a date, to keep the romance alive in our marriage."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'd love to go out with you. What time should I be

ready?"

"Seven o'clock. Put on your nicest dress, I'll be in a suit. I'm thinking, dinner at

JackRabbit Slims, then a show. 'The Producers' is in town, with Nathan Lane and

Mathew Broderick reprising their roles and I can get us tickets. Afterwards, we can park

in the driveway and neck for a while, give the neighbors a thrill."

"Sounds wonderful, and if you play your cards right, I might even let you get to second

base tonight," Cordy added with a laugh.

Xander's laughter joined hers as he said, "We'll just see about that, you tease!" As he

turned to leave, he kissed her and said, "I'll get your car to you so you can get home on

your own, and I'll see you at seven sharp."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I have some arrangements to make, and besides, it's traditional for your date to pick you

up."

Shaking her head at the man she was lucky enough to marry, Cordelia sat back down at

her desk.


End file.
